earthrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Asatrú
Introduction Northlandic mythology, and it's followers - the Asatrú - is the body of mythology of the Northlanders stemming from Northern paganism. The northernmost extension of Northlandic mythology consists of tales of various deities, beings, and heroes derived from numerous sources. Description Central to accounts of Northlandic mythology are the plights of the gods and their interaction with various other beings, such as with the Jǫtunn, who may be friends, lovers, foes or family members of the gods. Numerous gods are mentioned in the few source texts. As evidenced by records of personal names and place names, the most popular god among the Illuskans was Thrór, who is portrayed as unrelentingly pursuing his foes, his mountain-crushing, thunderous hammer Mýljir in hand. In the mythology, Thrór lays waste to numerous Jǫtunns who are foes to the gods or humanity, and is wed to the beautiful, golden-haired goddess Sífrìd. The god Odrìn is also frequently mentioned in surviving texts. One-eyed, wolf and raven-flanked, and spear in hand, Odrìn pursues knowledge throughout the worlds. In an act of self-sacrifice, Odrìn is described as having hanged himself on the cosmological tree Yggdrasil to gain knowledge of the runic alphabet, which he passed on to humanity, and is associated closely with death, wisdom, and poetry. Odrìn has a strong association with death; Odrìn is portrayed as the ruler of Valhalla, where valkyries carry half of those slain in battle. Odrìn's wife is the powerful goddess Frijdì who can see the future but tells no one, and together they have a beloved son, Balrôkr. After a series of dreams had by Balrôkr of his impending death, his death is engineered by Lógìr, and Balrôkr thereafter resides in Hírl, a realm ruled over by a goddess of the same name. Odrìns dead twin brother Odrìl is believed to have founded the landmass that is know commonly known as Odril. Odrìn must share half of his share of the dead warriors with a powerful goddess; Frëy. She is beautiful, sensual, wears a feathered cloak, and she rides to battle to choose among the slain, and brings her chosen to her afterlife field Fjólkheim. Frëy weeps for her missing husband Óður, and seeks after him in far away lands. Frëy's brother, the god Frëydvar, is also frequently mentioned in surviving texts, and in his association with weather, royalty, human sexuality, and agriculture brings peace and pleasure to humanity. Deeply lovesick after catching sight of the beautiful Jǫtunn Gjerðr, Frëydvar seeks and wins her love, yet at the price of his future doom. Their father is the powerful god Nörðvar. Nörðvar is strongly associated with ships and seafaring, and so also wealth and prosperity. Frëy and Frëydvar's mother is the skiing and hunting goddess Skílðìr. Their relationship is ill-fated, as Skílðìr cannot stand to be away from her beloved mountains, nor Nörðvar from the seashore. While they receive less mention, numerous other gods and goddesses appear in the source material. Some of the gods we hear less about include the apple-bearing goddess Lðunn and her husband, the skaldic god Braðyr; the gold-toothed, white-skinned god. Hirmdallr; born of nine mothers. The ancient god Thrýr, who lost a hand while binding the great wolf Fínrìr, and the goddess Serfjion, who is believed to have formed Selan in Odril. Various beings outside of the gods are mentioned. Elves and dwarfs are commonly mentioned and appear to be connected, but their attributes are vague and the relation between the two is ambiguous. Elves are described as radiant and beautiful, whereas dwarfs often act as earthen smiths. A group of beings variously described as Jǫtunns, thursar, and trolls are all often glossed as "giants" frequently appear. These beings may either aid, deter, or take their place among the gods. The Norns, dísir, and aforementioned valkyries also receive frequent mention. While their functions and roles may overlap and differ, all are collective female beings associated with fate. Cosmology The cosmology of the worlds in which all beings inhabit - nine in total - centers around a cosmological tree, Yggdrasil. The gods inhabit the heavenly realm of Ashendale whereas humanity inhabits Thróril (Éarthrun), a region in the center of the cosmos. Outside of the gods, humanity, and the Jǫtunns, these Nine Worlds are inhabited by beings, such as elves and dwarfs. Travel between the worlds is frequently recounted in the myths, where the gods and other beings may interact directly with humanity. Numerous creatures live on Yggdrasil, such as the insulting messenger squirrel Ratatoskr and the perching hawk Veðrfölnir. The tree itself has three major roots, and at the base of one of these roots live a trio of Norns. Elements of the cosmos are personified, such as the Sun (Sól, a goddess), the Moon (Máni, a god), and Earth (Jörð, a goddess), as well as units of time, such as day (Dagr, a god) and night (Nótt, a Jǫtunn). Afterlife The afterlife is a complex matter in Northlandic mythology. The dead may go to the dark realm of Hírl - a realm ruled over by a female being of the same name, may be ferried away by valkyries to Odrìn's martial hall Hónòrhalla, or may be chosen by the goddess Frëy to dwell in her field Fjólkheim. The goddess Rárnmìr may claim those that die at sea, and the goddess Herfijon is said to be attended by virgins upon their death. References to reincarnation are also made. Time itself is presented between cyclic and linear, and some scholars have argued that cyclic time was the original format for the mythology. Various forms of a cosmological creation story are provided in various sources, and references to a future destruction and rebirth of the world - Ragnargedorm - are frequently mentioned in some texts. List of Gods Búrrdìrn':' The first God. Father of all gods. He was married to Hárnìrn and together they created Borrdrìn. Borrdrìn: Creator of humanity. Father of the creation gods Odrìn and Odrìl. Son of Búrrdìrn. Odrìn: The God of War, wisdom and poetry. Twin brother of Odríl. Son of Búrrdìrn. Odrìl: The God of Peace, intellect and music. Twin brother of Odrín. Son of Búrrdìrn. Frijdì: Goddess of marriage and motherhood. Wife of Odrìn. Thrór: God of thunder and battle. Brother of Thrýr. Son of Odrìn. Thrýr: God of man-to-man combat. Brother of Thrór. Son of Son of Odrìn. Sífrìd: Goddess of harvest. Wife of Thrór. Balrôkr: God of beauty, innocence, peace, and rebirth. Husband of Narnika. Son of Thrór Narnika: Goddess of joy and peace. Wife of Balrôkr. Lógìr: God of mischief and the Jǫtunns. Father of Hírl, Fínrìr, and the world serpent; Nāgas Nörðvar: God of the Sea. Father of the twins Frëy and Frëydvar. Skílðìr: God of Hunting and Mountains. Mother of the twins Frëy and Frëydvar. Frëy: Goddess of love, beauty and attraction. Twin sister of Frëy. Daughter of Nörðvar Frëydvar: God of prosperity and fertility. Twin brother of Frëy. Son of Nörðvar. Lðunn: Goddess of youth. Wife of Braðyr. Braðyr: God of music. Husband of Lðunn. Hirmdallr: God of protection. Guardian of the Gods and Ashendale. Serfjion: Goddess of fertility and plough.